Normal Day Gone Wrong
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Usagi and her 3 year old daughter ChibiUsa go to the park and meet some new friends. But who knew that a normal day could go so wrong? A sniper lurks in the bushes and ChibiUsa's life is threatened... R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It is not my fate. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation have that joy. My one joy is from my fanfiction writing, which pales in comparison to the real thing. I do, however, own my characters. HA HA HA, take that, fate!

Sorry if any words are sticking together. It's this stupid writing program I'm using. Also, I have never been in an ambulance, or had severe brain damage, or needed an operation, so if some things don't seem realistic, tell me. I'm really sorry but I don't know much about being in a hospital (sheepish grin). I gathered everything from stuff on TV I've seen. Hope you like this and read on. Reviews requested!

**Normal Day Gone Wrong**

Usagi Chiba yawned, swinging her arms as she walked happily, basking in the glow of the morning sunlight. It was a beautiful summer day, and birds chirped their song into the air, augmenting the peaceful atmosphere. It was good to be alive.

"Mommy! Mommy, are we there yet?" a small voice asked from below. Usagi chuckled, glancing down at her 3 year old daughter, ChibiUsa. The little girl's red eyes glittered with exuberance and at the moment, curiosity. Her small head was cocked to the side as she skipped, staring up questioningly at her mother, small pink odango similar to her mother's blonde ones hanging just shy of her head. They were very tiny in comparison to her mother's trailing ones.

"Sweetie, we're almost there. I've already answered you that question!" Usagi answered mildly, not in the least irritated. The woman was very easy-going, especially with her daughter.

"OK," ChibiUsa shrugged happily. "Will Daddy come see us?"

"Daddy's at work, but he'll be home at 3:00… a little after lunch," Usagi clarified. Her blue eyes filled with love at the mention of her husband's name. God, did she adore Mamoru! Their love had perservered through all strife, and had only strengthened with the birth of ChibiUsa.

Juuban Park came into view.

"We're here!" ChibiUsa squealed, jumping up in the air with excitement. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at this display.

"Run along now! Be good, ChibiUsa!" Usagi called as her daughter scampered away. The woman plopped herself down on the bench and drifted off into daydreams, sometimes arising to lovingly watch her daughter play, far off in her own child's world. Boy, that munchkin was cute! In Usagi's mind, her beauty rivaled that of all the children in the playground.

* * *

Usagi was awoken from her reverie by ChibiUsa's small hand tugging on hers.

"Mommy, push me on the swings!"

Usagi stood up, stretching her back. "Lead the way."

ChibiUsa grasped her mother's hand and led her to the swings. Usagi picked up her light daughter and set her softly on the swing. Her little legs dangled off the ground and the girl swung them to and fro in anticipation.

"Hold on tight." ChibiUsa reflexively tightened her grip on the chain, grinning manically. Usagi started off small, pushing harder and harder as time went on. ChibiUsa was soon flying and squealing happily.

"Higher! Higher!"

At last, ChibiUsa tired of the swings and with help from her mother, got off them and ran at the slide. In her enthusiasm, the 3 year old failed to see the young girl in front of her, sporting a red ponytail.

"ChibiUsa! Watch out!" Usagi warned fruitlessly, wincing as ChibiUsa and the little red head collided. Both fell to the ground in a heap.

"ChibiUsa!"

"Akiko!"

The two mothers of the girls reached them at the same time.

"Akiko, are you all right?"

"ChibiUsa, you OK? Apologize!"

The mothers helped their daughters up and both dusted them off.

"ChibiUsa…" Usagi prompted, facing her daughter at the girl named Akiko.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to run into you," ChibiUsa apologized earnestly, fearing rejection. The girl was already showing her mother's traits. Akiko gave a bright smile.

"That's OK. I'm alright. Are you?"

ChibiUsa smiled too. "Yah. D'you wanna play with me? I'm ChibiUsa."

"I'm Akiko. Hey, can I call you Chibi-chan?"

"Yah! If I can call you Ko-chan. D'you wanna slide with me?"

"Sure!" The two girls ran off with each other, newfound friends, just like that. It was as if the collision had never taken place.

Usagi turned to Akiko's mother.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm Usagi Chiba. And you are?"

"Katsumi Mei," the woman answered sweetly. Goodness radiated off her just as it did Usagi.

"Say… would you like to sit and chat?" Usagi asked, gesturing to the bench. Katsumi nodded and cheerily smiled.

* * *

"I'm a single mother. Akiko's father died when she was only one, three years ago. It's been rough, but eventually I accustomed to life without my dear Kensai," Katsumi explained, having no clue why she was pouring her heart out to Usagi, someone she had only just met. Usagi's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, and it struck Katsumi at how caring this woman was; how big her heart was. It was as if she brought the world's pain into her embrace. ChibiUsa was very lucky to have a mother like her.

"Oh, Katsumi-san, I'm..." But Usagi never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment, a high-pitched scream reverbated throughout the playground. Both Katsumi and Usagi whirled around and saw Akiko, shaking in fear, finger pointing down the street. ChibiUsa seemed paralyzed with terror beside her. Down the street a few yards away, behind some bushes, crouched a man, gun in hand. It was pointed straight at ChibiUsa, as if he had intended her to be his target the whole time.

The next moments were a blur to Usagi. The gunshot sound exploded, coursing sound waves through the air. The bullet whizzed straight at its intended target, moving faster than the eye could see. It hit its mark and two screams echoed in the playground. ChibiUsa's pained one, and Usagi's frantic, fearful one. One minute Usagi was watching the bullet lodge itself into ChibiUsa's head, the next she was beside her unconscious daughter. The sniper had vanished, but at the moment Usagi didn't care. Her total attention was focused on her bleeding daughter.

A head wound produced the most blood in an injury, and right now Usagi could see why. In nanoseconds, she too was covered in blood as she cradled her limp daughter.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone shouted, and furious dialing could be heard. People were crying; wailing in fear. But everything seemed to glance off the traumatized mother, rocking her baby as tears poured down her cheeks in torrents.

"Chibi...Usa..." she chocked. Vaguely, her thoughts turned to Mamoru and what on earth she would say to him. _Mamo-chan, ChibiUsa's been shot..._

A siren was suddenly blaring and the lights on the vehicle flashed red. It pulled up right near Usagi and two medical personnels ran at the small family.

ChibiUsa was pulled from Usagi's hands reluctantly, and dimly the still-in-shock Usagi felt herself being pulled up and soothed by the personnel. They directed her into the ambulance where the spread-eagle form of little ChibiUsa lay sprawled on the hospital bed set inside. The ambulance lurched off in the direction of the hospital at top speed.

"Miss, I'm afraid your daughter has suffered severe brain tissue damage-"

"We're going to have to operate right away, we just need you to sign this-"

"If she doesn't get it she may die-"

"Please try not to panic, there's still hope-"

"Sign this, please-"

Tons of comments shot at Usagi and she signed all the forms being stuffed into her hands, the words flying around in her head in an untangible whirl.

_Severe brain damage..._

_Operation..._

_Die..._

It was too much, and Usagi brought her hands up to her face and cried. It was too much to face alone... she needed her friends, her Mamo-chan... to gather her into their arms and tell her it would be OK; that her angel, the light of her life could not _possibly_ die...

"Would you like me to inform any relations of yours so they can be there too?" A kindly voice asked. Usagi nodded and in a muffled voice from behind her hands told the personnel her friends' and husband's names and phone numbers.

The personnel woman moved off and Usagi sank down next to ChibiUsa, rubbing her daughter's cold, weak hands as doctors rushed to stem the flowing blood. At last, the hospital came into view.

* * *

The Senshi rushed into the hospital waiting room at top speed, panting. Rei was the first to reach the directory desk. 

"Where are Usagi and ChibiUsa Chiba located?" she demanded, and the look in her eyes told the secretary that she wanted answers, and now.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but ChibiUsa Chiba is being operated on at the moment. There was no time to wait, the girl could have died if we'd waited any longer. I'm sorry, but she's not out of the deep water yet. If the operation goes wrong, then..."

Rei sank into a chair, flabbergasted enough to be struck speechless. Ami joined her, as did Minako and Mako. The four tried to comfort eachother, but the fear was relentless. The waiting room door opened and a pallid Usagi entered, looking worse for the wear. Her normallytwinkling eyes were listless. Everyone feared the worst.

"Usagi-chan... is ChibiUsa-chan...?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything," Usagi replied in a strained, teary voice. Rei jumped up and gathered Usagi into her arms as Usagi began sobbing heart-wrenchingly. A few tears leaked out from Raye's obsidian orbs, but she tried to remain strong for her best friend and goddaughter. There was still hope.

Mamoru entered the hospital waiting room a few minutes later, looking haggard, worried, and concerned. Immediately, Usagi was passed into his comforting arms. At this moment, the two just needed to cling to each other during this turbulent storm. No words were exchanged as they all waited the operation out.

oOo

A doctor entered the room sometime during the night, looking tired but happy nonetheless.

"Your daughter's just fine, Chiba-san. Tired, but alright and out of the high water."

Usagi slumped against Mamoru in relief, letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding as the words sunk in.

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. In the morning. For now, she needs quiet and rest." The male doctor left, leaving a very happy family in his wake.

oOo

The next morning, Usagi sat beside ChibiUsa, stroking her pink hair from her head. Various IVs were hooked up to her and there was the constant beeping of her heart filling the room. To Usagi it was all useless sounds; her total attention was on her sleeping angel.

The door opened and a nervous Katsumi entered, Akiko trailing just behind her. The little girl took one look into the room then ran in.

"Chibi-chan!"

ChibiUsa's beautiful red eyes opened and she grinned weakly.

"Ko-chan..." she said in a small but joyful whisper.

"Are you OK now?"

"Yah. I heard I got an op...op..." ChibiUsa struggled to pronounce the word.

"Operation," Usagi supplied softly, never ceasing her petting of the girl's hair.

"Yah! That! I don't 'member it though..."

Akiko and ChibiUsa chatted on, and Usagi and Katsumi glanced at eachother and smiled. The bonds of frienship had been made that fateful day, and through thick and thin, Usagi was sure it would hold. Who ever knew that a normal day could have gone so wrong?

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! If you liked this story, check out my others by clicking on my profile. I've got another Usagi/ChibiUsa fic, "Plagued By Nightmares" that I still need some reviews for... 

Please review!


End file.
